onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Bart
}} Jean Bart is a pirate who was originally introduced as Saint Roswald's slave, being part of his Pirate Captain Collection. He currently works under Trafalgar Law after being freed from the World Noble. Appearance Jean Bart is a large man with a fierce looking face comparable to a guard animal. His size surpasses that of Jinbe by roughly two to three times, being able to catch him and carry him easily. He has flame-shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar running above his right eye. He often bares his teeth. He has large sideburns that line the sides of his face as well as a long mane that runs down his back. Like all slaves of the World Nobles, Bart has the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" mark burnt onto him, which would forever signify him as "less than human". When he was a slave, he wore rags and was often forced by his owners to walk on all fours like a lumbering beast. After his liberation and joining the Heart Pirates, he started walking normally again and switched to a black A-shirt. Personality Most of his personality has not been revealed yet, but he seems to be a man of honor and repays his debts as he joined Law's crew, the Heart Pirates, after he was freed from the World Noble. He also seems to be patient and calm as seen at Amazon Lily, the opposite of his usual behavior at the Archipelago or the battlefield of Marineford. Abilities and Powers Jean Bart is an immensely strong man capable of breaking a bridge with a single punch. In fact, prior to his enslavement, he was a well known pirate captain. Even suffering abuse from the Roswald family did not deter him, thus demonstrating great resilience and willpower (whereas fellow captain slave Devil Dias fled in cowardice, only to die later). In the anime, Jean Bart has been shown to be a competent helmsman and demonstrates good navigational skills, steering the crew's submarine to outrun Aokiji's massive ice wave and evading Kizaru's widespread torrent of light, escaping without a single scratch. History Past Jean Bart's history is not known yet, but it is known that he once was a renowned pirate captain, as Trafalgar Law recognized him. At some point, he was taken as a slave by the Tenryubito. Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen as a slave walking on all four after Devil Dias' collar exploded. Jean Bart was freed by Trafalgar Law, after everyone was fleeing the Human Auctioning House building as an Admiral would be arriving. Law recognized Jean Bart by name, which Bart replied with "I have not been called by that name in years". Jean Bart gladly accepted an offer to join the Heart Pirates, thanking Law for the offer. Law says that half his thanks should go to Mister Straw Hat. He was later seen with Eustass Kid and Law, preparing to fight the Pacifista. Marineford Arc Jean Bart was seen with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast is cut off, Law tells Jean Bart that they are setting sail. He later appears at the Whitebeard War on the Heart Pirates submarine with Trafalgar Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. He catches Luffy and Jinbe as Buggy throws them to the ship, and successfully gets them inside as the ship dives into the sea. Post-War Arc When the Heart Pirates docked on the shore of Amazon Lily, he is seen with the rest of the crew, watching Bepo's scolding from a distance. Shortly after Silvers Rayleigh swam to the island, Bart left with Law and the rest of the crew. When Law said he would wait to go to the New World, Jean Bart is seen with the rest of the crew looking pleased. Post Timeskip Jean Bart, along with the rest of the Heart Pirate crew, is currently on Zo. Major Battles *Jean Bart, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Jean Bart and fellow Heart Pirates, and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista Trivia *When naming characters after real-life pirates, Oda usually gives them either just the first name or the surname. This one has the full name of French privateer Jean Bart. *Jean Bart's situation of being captured, enslaved, and then freed by a band of pirates that he joined is similar to the titular character of a poem by Lord Byron, whose name is similar to Jean Bart's crewmate Bepo. *During the real world Golden Age of Piracy, slavery was a common occurrence, when slave ships were raided by pirates the slaves were often given the chance to join their crew or remain a slave. Considering the conditions on board the slave ships and the cruelty many slaves faced, many accepted because life as a pirate was usually better than life as a slave. References External links *Jean Bart - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Jean is named after. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heart Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Slaves Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters fr:Jean Bart it:Jean Bart